ichigomomomiyaandherpalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo Mew Mew Party
Twizz Defeating Enemies Healthy Appear: Ice Cream Cone Golly Defeating Enemies Healthy Appear: French Fries Dave Defeating Enemies Healthy Appear: Candy Mini-Bosses Launch Octopus Weapon: Homing Torpedoes can take care of him, Weakness: Chameleon Sting Power, Buster Armored Armadillo, Boomer Kuwanger, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Chill Penguin Head and All Armor Charge 2 Jamminger and Bomb Been Red Intro Stage Chill Penguin Stage Foot, Head, Body, Arm All Armor Raining, Mini-Boss 4 Wheel Gator, Overdrive Ostrich, Bubble Crab, Crystal Snail, Flame Stag, Wire Sponge Gold Armor Kangaroo Yellow Blizzard Buffalo, Volt Catfish, Tunnel Rhino, Toxic Seahorse, Blast Hornet, Gravity Beetle Silk Shot and Spinning Blade Tokyo Mew Mew - (1999 - SNES, 2003 (Party) - PS2) This game is released in 1999 and 2003 Goodies *Ichigo Momomiya *Sakura Momomiya *Shintaro Momomiya *Taruto *Seira *Megumi Ooumi *Moe *Miwa *Jasmine - Jasmine is a girl from Choina. and her friend ichigo. *Kimitsuka Ayako *Minto Aizawa *Lettuce Midorikawa *Purin *Zakuro Fujiwara *Gardenia *Ability: Cutter *Melodi *Ability: Beam *Francesca *Ability: Magic Plasma *Samantha *Ability: Yo-Yo *Flannery *Ability: Fire *Pike Queen Lucy *Ability: Ninja *Katie *Ability: Ice *Cynthia *Ability: Sword *Akasaka Keiichiro *Ryou Shirogane Baddies *Ranban *Mutsuki Nenga *Masatuki Nenga Playable Characters *Ichigo **Attack - Jump, Kick, Slide Kick, Cat's Claw, Throw, Strawberry Check *Minto **Attack - Jump, Punch, Slide Kick, Throw, Lariat, Suplex, Mint Echo *Lettuce **Attack - Jump, Punch, Slide Kick, Suplex, Toss Attack, Lettuce Rush *Purin **Attack - Jump, Tail Swipe, Pinpoint Kick, Slide Kick, Quick Stamping, Pudding Inferno *Zakuro **Attack - Jump, Whip Shock, Dash Attack, Slide Kick, Air Drop, ZaCross Pure Level *Trouble at the Firefly festival *Savanna, Jungle, Desert, Welcome to the Shaft, Arctic, Ranban's Factory, Trouble at the firefly festival *Revenge of Mr. Dark *Spell Bound Forest, Temple, Ancient Forest, Toxic Caverns, Snowy Peak, Mr. Dark's Dare *Summer Breeze *Beach Hill, Marble Zone, Spring Yard, Labyrinthe, Star Light, Scrap Brain *Search for the Emerald *Emerald Hill, Chemical Plant, Hill Top, Casino Night, Aquatic Ruin, Mystic Cave, Metropolis *Mew Mew Super Star 1 *Angel Island, Fiery Depths, Hydrocity, Carnival Night, Icecap, Launch Base *Mew Mew Super Star 2 *Timberland, Wasteland, Rainy Forest, Snow Caverns, Aqua Castle Annex, Arcane Forest Trivia Tokyo Mew Mew: Trouble at the firefly festival - (new anime movie in 2000(girl only in 2000)) While driving, the father decides to take a shortcut down a mysterious pathway with tiny house-like stones that are identified as being where small spirits live. After a short but bumpy drive, the family comes to a stop at what seems to be an abandoned theme park. Curious, the father leads his family through a tunnel and explores the park, finding a deserted town and a stall full of freshly-cooked food. The parents greedily help themselves while Ichigo refuses to eat. As Ichigo's parents are eating, she wanders off and meets a boy named Sanjo Kairi. Sanjo Kairi seems to be familiar with Ichigo and warns her urgently to escape with her parents; she returns to find they have turned into mammothes and Ranban's army dino peoples get ichigo's parents, and that the way back has become inundated into a deep river. Spirits appear and go about celebrating in the park. Sanjo Kairi secretly and carefully takes Ichigo to a large bathhouse to avoid alerting the spirits to the presence of a human. Sanjo Kairi then tells her that she must get a job from the witch Yubaba, the owner of the park's bathhouse, until he can help her recover her parents and escape. When Keeping on Taruto, she runs from her suffocating daughter Toejam and Earl and sneaks across the borders of her Five Mew Mew to the 'Cafe Mew Mew', where Ichigo's younger sister name Taruto. The two soon get into trouble when they find themselves in a river surrounded by Lettuce eating Lunge Fish. Luckily, Icghio & Taruto "bravely" distracts them long enough for the three to escape. The girls become friends, and Taruto attempts to initiate a game of tag, only to find Ichigo Momomiya has no idea how to play. In a bid to relax him, she playfully "Mew", but when Lettuce retaliates, out of nowhere Ryou, Keiichiro, Jasmine appears. Ichigo's villains Ranban, who had seen by captured Ichigo's parents, also emerges. With the help of the Ryou Shirogane and a bathhouse servant girl named Kimitsuka Ayako, Ruty the hummingbird and Meeb the kangaroo rat, Ichigo is able to convince Keiichiro to give her a job; in exchange, Ruty & Meeb is forced to give up her name so that Keiichiro may keep her in service for eternity. Ichigo Momomiya & Kimitsuka Ayako and Ruty & Meeb she sleep in time. Aoi & Mutsuki Nenga somebody love in a date. (skip 5 & 8) The next morning Taruto & Minto attempts to teach Ichigo Momomiya to magic properly, but the two stumble on Toejam and Earl, whose favorite feeding ground has been taken over by snow vultures. They enlist the help of the magic to scare the snow vultures off, but it soon turns into a game. Minto Aizawa, who has never played or had any real fun in his life, is confused by this new "training", but quickly starts to enjoy himself. (skip 10 & 11) Matasuki Nenga blames Ranban's death. Aoi defies his girl friend Mutsuki Nenga for the first time and runs back to the Cafe Mew Mew. Jasmine help Ryou that Ryou has turned Aoi against them and declares war. Meanwhile, Ryou Shirogane has escaped but is badly injured. Luckily, Ichigo Momomiya, Taruto, Ruty and Meeb, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, Zakuro Fujiwara, Toejam and Earl find him and take him back to Cafe Mew Mew. Mutsuki Nenga refuses to believe that Aoi could be behind the attack, but she is the only one. Aoi returns and begs forgiveness. Ryou, Jasmine, Ayako & Keiichiro refuses and exiles him, and the other animals drive him out. Mutsuki Nenga, confined to Cafe Mew Mew, breaks out and goes searching for Aoi. As she is about to give up, Aoi appears and the two are reunited. Mutsuki Nenga realizes they have to go back and stop the change, telling a dismayed Aoi that if they run away, the two humans will be divided forever. (skip 14) Sometimes Zakuro Fujiwara disguise Gang who seen Aoi & Mutsuki Nenga stop the change before. Matasuki Nenga search the her name older sister, throw Gag Robot and Dino People call him. A Matasuki's Gag Robot close on the field of battle; Changing animals skitter away from between the advancing Dino People. Buzzards circle overhead. Ichigo Momomiya, Taruto, Ruty and Meeb, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa and Pudding Fong rush home as fast as they can. The two prides face each other across the field; when all are assembled, Toejam and Earl moon the Outsiders, Five Mew Mew get ready for him. Mew Lettuce and Dino Peoples get fight, Toejam and Earl "Lettuce-san!" Toejam and Earl run screaming into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they can. They are stopped short by a glowing dino peoples; they turn and run back the way they came. Mew Ichigo with fighting Matasuki's Gag Robot, Mew Minto help Mew Ichigo. Toejam and Earl are being chased by a number of dino peoples. They get backed up against a wall, Mew Pudding appears Attack as "Pudding Inferno" some dino people is frozen like a ice. (skip 20 & 22) Matasuki's Gag Robot's spark shoot, Mew Zakuro get "Whip Shock" Some destroy it. Mutsuki Nenga was cough him. Mew Minto "Mint Echo" Mew Zakuro "ZaCross Pure" when cut the light bulb Aoi say "Miss Nenga, watch out!" breaking light bulb Mutsuki Nenga's headache. Sanjo Kairi get "Plasma Wave Cannon" Mew Ichigo "Strawberry Check" Matasuki's Gag Robot get blow up them. Taruto, Ruty and Meeb "Hooray!" (skip 24 & 26) Ichigo Momomiya passes the test, as she states that none of them are her parents, and Ryou Shirogane is forced to let her and her family go. Sanjo Kairi escorts her to the entrance of the spirit world, telling her that her parents are waiting on the other side, but not to look back or else the deal will be broken. Ichigo Momomiya rejoins her parents, not once looking back. The family returns to their car, now dusty, to continue to their Cafe Mew Mew with "We Are One" playing in the background. Ryou & Keiichiro blesses the union of Ichigo Momomiya and Taruto with a gesture of his magic. Jasmine isn't amused. Toejam and Earl burst into tears. Jasmine shields herself with her umbrella and Ruty, Meeb, Ruty's Dad, Meeb's Mom and Masha into happy face. All the animals in the kingdom gather as Ichigo, Sakura, Shintaro, Taruto, Ruty, Meeb, Ayako, Minto, Lettuce, Purin and Zakuro magic proudly on top of Cafe Mew Mew. MARCO= DISNEY= SCHUMI OVERLOAD GONZALEZ SPY SYDNEY= SCOTTY Category:1999 in games Category:2003 in games